


原罪<2>

by tangcu



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu
Relationships: 洋岳 - Relationship, 灵岳 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	原罪

为了活命、为了复仇，千年来，欺骗与背叛已经成了常态。花了百余年的时间寻找最佳的下手时机，如今李英超终于可以收起那副假惺惺的天真面孔，用最阴冷的表情手刃仇人。

李振洋双指并拢，探了一下岳明辉的脉搏。因为失血过多，他已经现了原形，一对俏皮的虎牙伸长了几寸，把牙齿内侧的弓丝给抻断了。

前些日子岳明辉忽然心血来潮要去整牙，李振洋听说这事后震惊到无以复加——为了不刺伤自己，吸血鬼的獠牙通常都有些外翻——这吸血鬼的始祖怎么会为了好看，把自己杀人的工具箍起来别回去呢？

岳明辉刚拔牙的那几天，成天哎哟哎哟地蜷在沙发上撒娇，说牙疼就算了脸还肿了，虚势地挥舞着拳头，扬言要告牙医诊所。秦周懿出来拿外卖的时候看见他这幅熊样，指着杨淘冷哼一声：你看看人家小淘，当初非要和小淘一起整的人是不是你？

于是杨淘因为坚强被岳明辉短暂地拉入了黑名单。

李振洋抽出桃木剑，在伤口周围涂抹雄黄与艾草研磨而成的粉末，又以朱砂在眉心做封。内袋里只剩一根长木钉了，他便将岳明辉双腕扣在一起，一并钉透了嵌在床头。吸血鬼还没死透，被扎穿手腕的时候还皱着眉轻声痛呼了一声。

做完了一切，两个人陷入了沉默的等待，等待着这个吸血鬼的彻底死亡。李振洋余光看向李英超，后者已经收起了狼爪，人类的指尖紧紧地揪住衣摆，身体微微颤动，正低着头无声地哭。

这是大仇得报后的百味杂陈，李振洋太懂这个了，懂到此时已经没有什么共情的感触。

“你接下来想做什么？”他问道。

“回家，给我岳妈妈上坟。”李英超答得干脆利落。

“现在该跟我说说你和他什么仇什么怨了吧。”

“我母亲叫岳明慧，岳明辉是她弟弟。贞观后期，太宗重病，大兴术法仙道以求延年，岳家就出了很多术士。”李英超沉吟道，“在世家争斗中，岳家不择手段，当时岳家的家主就是刚上位不久的岳明辉。我母亲一介女流，就变成了他们的试验品……那时我还在她肚子里，是个即将足月的胎儿。”

“他以狼血做药引，将太岁、赭石、雄黄等百味药材炼化成丹，制出所谓长生不老药，哄骗我母亲服下。不出几日，我母亲的身体开始变异，入夜会躁狂、吠叫，甚至长出狼毛，但天明就恢复正常。”

“岳明辉知道我母亲已成怪物，便想在深夜趁她神志不清时清理家门。可我母亲那时早已察觉自己的失常，于是将计就计，逃离了岳家，在十余里外的野林中驯服体内的兽性。她生下我，不愿给我冠上岳姓，就将她青梅竹马的名字给了我。她将我养到十岁有余，忽然有一天就平白无故地消失了。”

李振洋问：“是被他所杀？”

“正是。”李英超眸光一沉，“我一路嗅着血气回到岳家，我母亲的尸首正悬在祠堂的梁上。岳明辉被我母亲打伤，但修为仍在我之上。我被他打昏，沉睡百年才得以苏醒。”

“哦……”李振洋漫不经心地问，“那他为何不将你斩草除根？”

李英超被这问题打得有些猝不及防。

“怕是我昏迷后发生了什么，让他分身乏术了罢。”

“原来……原来你叫李英超。”

李英超猛然回过头来，那双手被木钉穿透、胸口血肉模糊、脸色苍白如纸的吸血鬼，竟然再度苏醒，还耷拉着眼皮自言自语起来。

简单的一句话却费了他很大的力气。他小口喘息了半天，才勉强能够抬起头来。

“我只觉得熟悉，却没想到这是姐姐心上人的名字。”岳明辉挽起嘴角轻轻笑道，“原谅我苟活太多年，遇见太多人，陈年旧事已经记不清了。”

李英超青筋暴起：“那你可记得杀死我母亲这一桩事？！”

“……”岳明辉垂眸道，“当然记得。”

李振洋抱着胳膊站在一边，显然没有掺和别人家务事的意思。

“我躲了一千年，这样的日子是该结束了。”岳明辉的声音充满了宠溺的意味，“兴许你就是上天赋予我的奇迹，宝贝儿。”

“岳——明——辉——！！”

事态完全超出了他的掌控。他不仅没死，居然还以长辈的姿态在这里逞威风。怒吼之后，他感到胸腔一阵憋闷，眼前飞蝇与雪花星罗棋布。自母亲教他克制兽性以来，他从未让兽血侵占过自己的意志，此时此刻居然因为岳明辉简简单单的两句话，让本性冲破了界限。他化作狼身，锋利的爪子向岳明辉胸口刺去，显然是想要搅烂他的五脏六腑。

但岳明辉胸口有雄黄，克吸血鬼，也克狼人。他下意识要推开他，但全然忘了自己双手已被钉子钉住，于是一阵剧痛猝然袭来。

李振洋抄起墙角的吉他，从后面往李英超的脑袋一挥。岳明辉的宝贝吉他受不住蛮力，即刻分崩离析。他把吉他的残骸往旁边一扔：“哎呀好啦，行啦，还好你没亲手带孩子，要不然迟早给你惯坏。”

岳明辉还来不及为自己的吉他悼念，忽然意识到还有个人在这里，于是雨露均沾地问道：“那你和我又是什么仇什么怨？”

“我？”李振洋露齿一笑，“我能有啥，工作讨生活罢了。”

岳明辉点头：“哦。那你能不能帮我劝一下超儿，让他以后寻得更好的方法再来杀我？我不是苟且偷生，只是你和他加起来，道行还不够。只能让我痛，但杀不死我。”他表情有些委屈，“你也知道，我挺怕疼的。”

苍白瘦弱的吸血鬼，以一副献祭的姿态被钉在床上，衣衫凌乱、眸中带泪，眉心的朱砂妖冶异常。

李振洋微微一笑：“行，怎么不行。你牙还痛吗？”

意外的，岳明辉竟然能跟得上李振洋的脑回路，他体会了一下，乖巧答道：“不太痛了。好像手更疼。”

李振洋欺身上来，低声道：“那我来让你的手也不痛吧？”

岳明辉往后缩了缩脖子，警惕道：“你……你干什么啊？”

“警察收受漂亮女犯人的性贿赂，才决定晚几天再执行死刑啊。”李振洋拨开他胸口的药渣，颇有仪式感地解开那已然破碎的衬衫，“我和那小子不一样，我就图个乐子。”

李振洋掰开他的嘴，将全套的整牙装备一一扯掉，探进两根手指去抚摸他高热的舌苔，热情的温度与他身体的冰冷形成了诡异的对比。

“来……让我看看你屁股里什么温度？”

原来李振洋是在确认他嘴巴里的温度，看看能不能用！

岳明辉羞耻到了极点，上半身却不敢乱动，生怕再度扯裂手腕的伤口。

虽然他习惯禁欲，但扛不住吸血鬼本性淫乱。李振洋刚塞进一根手指，内壁就狂喜地吸附上去拼命吸吮，毫不意外地引来了李振洋的嗤笑。

岳明辉小口地换气，双膝内扣，试图合起腿来阻止李振洋的进犯。然而羊入虎口，岳明辉再躲也躲不出他的手掌心。他寻到岳明辉的敏感点，也不用什么温柔情人的手法，只管往重里揉捏。情欲缠身却只能小幅度地蜷缩双腿，吸血鬼很快受不了了，抽抽噎噎地用小腿内侧去蹭李振洋的腰。

“把钉子拔出来吧……洋洋……”他哀求道，“一动就痛啊……”

但李振洋还在恶意地调戏他：“哥哥的东西又长又粗，你吃进去就不觉得手痛了。”

岳明辉流连人世却再也没有融入凡尘的感受，今日可谓品尝到血肉里去了。他是被所有吸血鬼敬畏的始祖，没人敢近他的身，他更不想以永恒的生命去体味失去爱人的痛。因此他清心寡欲，不近尘烟，却没想到压抑许久的欲望竟被一个小小的猎人随意操纵、恶意撩拨。

李振洋还没有解放他的打算。他得把这肉钉钉死了，才敢去掉木钉的禁锢。如若温柔都是他的假面，那拔出木钉的瞬间就是他李振洋的死期。

他单膝跪在岳明辉腿间，不顾他泪水涟涟，一下比一下顶得深，直到尽根没入。一切多亏岳明辉的配合：他若是稳不住身子，就会被李振洋顶起来，木钉将彻底撕裂他的手臂。

岳明辉委屈到极点，竟大声哭叫起来：“放开我！放开！我什么都答应你，什么都——好疼！好——呃呜——”

李振洋抽出几寸，再度用力插入。他深谙兔子急了也会咬人的道理，惩戒性地插了几回后，便准备见好就收。

“明天休息一天。后天开始，和我们一起训练。”

岳明辉以为自己听错了，目瞪口呆：“什——？！”

“你得和我们一起去参加节目。”李振洋勾唇笑道，“我和李英超要走那么长时间，你跑了怎么办？”

“我不跑！我都说了等你们有方法了我会让你们杀——”

他不想听岳明辉讨价还价，于是故技重施，又惹岳明辉上气不接下气地哭了一阵，才慢悠悠地说道：“明天就去跟秦姐说，你要和我们一起。”

岳明辉欲哭无泪，使劲吸了吸鼻子，活像被父母逼着上辅导班的小孩，畏惧又委屈地答道：“我说。”看李振洋没有动弹，他立马急了，“我都答应了！你不能言而无信！”

“你着什么急，我说就一个条件了吗？”李振洋摸着他的脸颊，发觉他现在居然还没有发威，真的是软乎乎的性格，便抽出了性器，凑到岳明辉嘴边，得寸进尺道，“舔舒服就放开你。”

比起刚才那时限不明的卖身契，这简直是小打小闹，岳明辉扁着嘴委屈了一小会儿，就不情不愿地伸出了舌头，一下一下认真地舔了起来。

“把你牙收进去，含住再舔。”

岳明辉怨憎地瞪了他一眼：“收不回去。”

李振洋没说话，努了努嘴，好像在说不要怪他，他本来是想拔出木钉来的，是岳明辉不配合。

他被李振洋抓住了性格的弱点反复攻击，自李英超被劈晕、李振洋接管了游戏的主导权后，他的眼泪是一刻都没停过。

“真的……真的收不回去，我没力气，我血都快流光了……”岳明辉慌忙地解释，随后彻底地自暴自弃了，“我……我给你上，你用我后面吧，求你……”

李振洋心想操不操你屁股又不用你应允，但岳明辉已经被欺负惨了，他不好再得理不饶人。他给鞭子再给枣，划破胳膊给岳明辉喂血，又趁他喝得畅快之时，一举拔出了被血液泡得略微发软的木钉。

他翻身躺进血泊，将岳明辉托在身上。岳明辉很会撒娇，不仅没有反抗，还埋怨似的将下巴颏靠在他宽阔的肩膀。作为一个男人，李振洋对此很受用，一会儿缠住他软软的发丝揉动，一会儿又用指尖磨蹭他冷汗津津的后颈。

李振洋正准备结束温情，安抚自己被冷落许久的小兄弟的时候，视线越过岳明辉的耳侧，和李英超惊恐的眼神撞了个正着。

他愣了一下，随即笑了。

他把岳明辉扶起来，自己靠坐在床头，扶住性器寻找方才已经被操开的穴口。岳明辉认命了，一声不吭地窝在他怀里，一副任君采撷的姿态。

雪白的腰肢在血色的浪花中上下起伏，圆润的臀肉上浮现清晰的指痕，男人粗壮的性器在他双腿间的秘境若隐若现。

性欲当头，吸血鬼是绝妙的床伴。丝毫不掩饰放浪的呻吟，嘴边还断断续续地吐露淫词浪语。李振洋腻了对李英超的捉弄，把岳明辉扑倒在身下，加快了抽插的速度，直把他插得下面淫水狂喷，苍白的小脸染上殷红的色泽，双目失神、欲仙欲死。

“想我射在哪里？”

岳明辉快要被插射了，显然不想在这个无聊的问答上浪费时间。

“射……就、就射里面，快……”

李振洋如他所愿，先尽职尽责地把他送上顶峰，又破开绞紧着拒绝更高快感的肉壁，抽插十几回，将体液送入了深处。岳明辉仰着脖子，张着嘴却发不出声，剧烈抽搐了一下才脱力地摔进床铺。

李振洋抱着岳明辉享受了片刻的温存，岳明辉累到极点，已经睡死了。他把岳明辉安置到一边，真空地套上了裤子，冲李英超勾了勾手指：“发啥呆啊，该干活了。你小叔叔让你下次找到好方法再来杀他——啧，我觉得，这方法还不能出太多血。你看着血次呼啦的，得收拾多长时间啊。”

虽然早就知道李振洋就是这样的人，此时此刻李英超还是觉得如坠冰窖，仿佛被这两个人联起手来玩弄了。他双目圆睁，显然是要哭了，但又不想被李振洋看见，于是狠狠地咬住了嘴唇，气冲冲地摔门而去。

看了一眼手机，李振洋头疼不已地晃了晃受害者：“嗳，你侄子不肯打扫现场啊，你能不能起来帮着洗洗床单？”

岳明辉睡得太沉了，但凡有一点儿力气，他都得颤巍巍地揪住李振洋的耳朵骂他一声神经病。

他能和吸血鬼大战三百回合，进局子却没一点儿关系能托。李振洋叹了口气，认命地从床上爬了起来，抱着岳明辉一起洗了个澡，用毯子把人抱起来搁到套间外面的长沙发上，开启了浩浩荡荡的清洁作业。


End file.
